This invention relates to a clapper type contactor and, more particularly, to a magnetic latch which retards the movement of the armature until the magnetic force builds to a level that will carry the armature through its complete motion without hesitation.
Clapper type contactors are usually activated by coils. These type of electromechanical systems usually consist of an operating coil, a coil core, a magnet frame and an armature. To promote clean current breaks for the contact tips and to prevent welding therebetween, a continuous motion is required from seal to open of the power contact tips. Often times in the past, clapper type contactors would have their armatures move prematurely before the magnetic force builds to a level that will carry the armature through its complete motion without hesitation. Contactors including an auxiliary arm spring as well as a closing spring are especially prone to this condition with worn contact tips.
Representative prior art of a clapper type contactor in which the present invention would be most useful is shown in Schramm et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,059. However, Schramm et al does not show a method to retard the armature until the magnet force builds to a level that will carry the armature through its complete motion without hesitation.